honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - The Oscars (2018)
The Oscars (2018) is an episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr 'and 'Dan Murrell. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the nine films nominated for Best Picture at the 90th Academy Awards: Darkest Hour; The Shape of Water; Call Me By Your Name; Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri; Phantom Thread; Lady Bird; Dunkirk; The Post; ''and Get Out. It was published on February 27, 2018 to coincide with the 2018 Academy Awards ceremony. It is 5 minutes 57 seconds long. It has been viewed over 2.6 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - The Oscars (2018) on YouTube' ''"Only one of these nine films will win the coveted title of Best Picture, unless the guy in charge of the results screws up because he was on his phone backstage and they accidentally give it to someone else." '~ Honest Trailers - The Oscars (2018)'' Script It's time once again for the Oscars, Hollywood's annual awards show for the best films released between late November and late December. Only one of these nine films (shows posters for the Best Picture nominees) will win the coveted title of Best Picture, unless the guy in charge of the results screws up because he was on his phone backstage and they accidentally give it to someone else. '''Jordan Horowitz (at the 89th Academy Awards, after La La Land has been named Best Picture): There's a mistake. This is not a joke. Moonlight has won Best Picture. Best. Oscars. Ever. Here are your nominees. ''Darkest Hour for ''Darkest Hour - Grumpy Oldman. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] You've seen Dunkirk's breathless portrayal of heroism in the face of death. Now, prepare for a movie about all the talking that was going on at the same time, and get ready to see Gary Oldman acting like you've never seen him before: in a fat suit. Hey, I'll take wearing a fat suit to win an Oscar over eating a bison liver (shows Leonardo DiCaprio eating a raw bison liver in 'The Revenant) or something really bad, like being Casey Affleck (shows Casey Affleck as Lee Chandler in 'Manchester by the Sea). Grumpy Oldman ''The Shape of Water for ''The Shape of Water - The Fish Banging Movie. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.|220x220px]]From visionary director Guillermo del Toro, who's contractually obligated to be credited as "Visonary Director Guillermo del Toro", comes a love story between a woman and the fish prisoner in her lab, which...sounds creepy when you strip the art away from it -- but trust me, in the context of the story, you will totally be okay with this woman having sex with a fish man. It's actually a really beautiful story about finding your voice and- Aw, man, this is gonna be known as "the fish banging movie", isn't it? The Fish Banging Movie ''Call Me By Your Name for ''Call Me By Your Name - Loheta. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Set during the great Italian shirt shortage of 1983 (shows clips of shirtless people from the film) comes a touching romance between this grown man (Oliver) and this seventeen-year-old (Elio Perlman) -- which...also sounds creepy when you strip the art away from it -- in this film full of lush cinematography, moving performances, and groundbreaking visual effects that removed Armie Hammer's balls from his short-shorts. Critics are saying it's "visually stunning" (Calvin Wilson, St. Louis Post-Dispatch), "transcendent" (Laura DeMarco, The Plain Dealer), and "one of the most mesmerizing films of the year" (David Sims, The Atlantic); while the Peach Farmer's Association is saying, "That's not why we grow them...but hey, you do you (shows Elio sticking a peach down his shorts)." Loheta ''Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri for ''Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri ''- Three Racists Inside Ebbing, Missouri. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] In the sleepy town of Ebbing, Missouri, one wronged mother (Mildred Hayes) will right injustice the only way she knows how: local advertising, in a film with such powerful performances, you'll stop referring to Sam Rockwell as "that guy" and start referring to him as "that guy...you know, from Three Billboards?". 'Three Racists Inside Ebbing, Missouri' Phantom Thread for ''Phantom Thread - Method Man. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] You've seen him play historical figures (shows Daniel Day-Lewis as Abraham Lincoln in Lincoln), obsessed madmen (shows Day-Lewis as Daniel Plainview in There Will Be Blood), and Hawkeye (shows Hawkeye from 'The Avengers) -- no, not that one, the Last of the Mohicans guy. (shows Daniel Day-Lewis as Nathaniel "Hawkeye" Poe in Last of the Mohicans) That's the one. Now, witness Daniel Day-Lewis' stunning farewell performance as an obsessed craftsman who has trouble separating his art from his personal life...so, Daniel Day-Lewis? (shows an article about Day-Lewis staying in character for three months while filming Lincoln) Pffft, some actor. '''''Method Man ''Lady Bird for ''Lady Bird - Put a Bird On It. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] From Greta Gerwig, the talented actor-director so indie, you've definitely pretended to know about her already, comes a note-perfect coming-of-age story about the most difficult challenge a teenager can face: having to grow up in Sacramento (Christine "Lady Bird" McPherson: I wanna go where culture is, like New York.), who has such a tough time navigating her friendships, boyfriends, and family, you'll almost forgive her for defending "Crash" by the Dave Matthews Band. Kyle Scheible (as he and Lady Bird listen to "Crash" on the radio): I f*cking hate this song. Christine "Lady Bird" McPherson: I love it. Ah, who am I to talk? I listened to Papa Roach in high school. Put a Bird On It ''Dunkirk for ''Dunkirk - Saving Lots of Privates. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] From the best director of all time according to every anonymous online metric (Christopher Nolan) comes a World War II story so visually beautiful, so clinically brutal, and so needlessly out of sequence, it could only be made by Christopher Nolan. Not everything has to be a puzzle box, Chris. Saving Lots of Privates ''The Post for ''The Post '' - Academy Award Nominee: The Post. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] From two-time Academy Award-winning director Steven Spielberg, the Academy Award-winning writer of Spotlight (Josh Singer), two-time Academy Award winner Tom Hanks, and twenty-one-time Academy Award nominee Meryl Streep comes a timely movie about the media resisting an unpopular Republican president, in a film so calculated to win Oscars, they may as well have just put "Academy Award Nominee" in the title. 'Academy Award Nominee The Post' Get Out for ''Get Out ''- Let the White Ones In. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] From the production company that's gone from the Teen Choice Awards to the Academy Awards (Blumhouse Productions) comes the directing debut of the Player Formerly Known as Mousecop (Jordan Peele) in a horror-thriller that holds a mirror up to smug, affluent White progressives...in other words, the Academy? Well, it's an honor just to be nominated, right, guys? 'Let the White Ones In' Starring The Following Comic Book Movies That Nerds Think Were Snubbed, and the Categories They Should Have Been Nominated For: 'Thor: Ragnarok, for Best Goldblum (shows Jeff Goldblum as the Grandmaster in the film); ''Wonder Woman, for Best 2/3 of a Movie; 'Justice League, for Best Picture...But Only the Snyder Cut; Logan, for Best Picture...for People Who Only Saw Comic Book Movies Last Year; Guardians the Galaxy Vol. 2, for Best Movie You Enjoyed, Then Immediately Forgot About; Spider-Man: Homecoming, for Best Lack of an Origin Story; and Guardians, for Best Russian Superhero Movie I Only Saw a Trailer For, but Holy Sh*t, One of Them Turns Into a Bear? How Did I Miss This One? The Oscars Man, with all the sexual harassment exposed this year, this is gonna be a really sensitive, emotional ceremony. Take it away, host of The Man Show. Jimmy Kimmel (addressing a group of men on The Man Show): Well, you guys excited about seeing...a few girls jump on trampolines? Trivia * Writer Dan Murrell had previously gone on several on-air rants when his colleagues referred to The Shape of Water as "The Fish-Banging Movie." * Many fans had requested an Honest Trailer for Dunkirk, ''however, the writers didn't have enough humorous commentary to devote an entire Honest Trailer to it. What appears in this video is all they had. * Screen Junkies had originally intended something different for the starring section involving the appearance of Tommy Wiseau, the writer/director/producer/star of 'The Room. However, Wiseau couldn't appear for scheduling reasons. Instead, Screen Junkies worked with Wiseau on two other videos: '''Tommy Wiseau acts out other disaster movies and Tommy Wiseau Film School. * Honest Trailers also regularly put out Honest Trailers for award nominees, for example Oscars 2016, Oscars 2017, Oscars 2019 'and 'The Emmys. Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other Academy Award nominated films including Get Out, Forrest Gump, Boyhood, ''Gladiator'', Titanic and The Social Network. See''' list of Honest Trailers for more. '''Watch the full Honest Trailers Commentary on YouTube Reception ''Honest Trailers - The Oscars (2018) ''has a 97.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Many media sites noted that the Honest Trailer humorously highlighted the Oscars' cultural irrelevancy. ScreenRant said that the Honest Trailer's "fake categories for the year's biggest comic book movie 'snub'" underscored the "divide between 'tentpole' and 'Oscar movie.'" Meanwhile, CinemaBlend said of the Honest Trailer, "If the Oscars were actually this funny, they'd get much better ratings." Geek Tyrant appreciated the Honest Trailer as it "helps us get caught up on what we may have missed." Slashfilm was more lukewarm towards the Honest Trailer, saying it was "not quite as satisfying as the usual Honest Trailer ... but it’s a good place to start for the time being." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Max Dionne Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker External links * 'Oscars 2018 Honest Trailer Highlights All The Superhero Snubs '- ScreenRant article * 'The Oscars Just Got An Honest Trailer, And It's Spot-on ' - CinemaBlend article * 'Honest Trailers Amusingly Tackles The Oscars Best Picture Nominees ' - Geek Tyrant article * 'The Oscars 2018 Honest Trailer: The Best Picture Nominees Get Skewered '- SlashFilm article * 'Oscar Best Picture nominees awarded with an Honest Trailer ' - EW article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Academy Awards Category:Drama Category:Nominees Category:2010s Category:Indie Category:Prestige films Category:Biopic Category:Historical Category:Season 10 Category:War Category:Fox Searchlight Pictures Category:20th Century Fox Category:Sony Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Category:Universal Pictures Category:A24 Category:Focus Features Category:Dreamworks Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Disney